What You Want
"What You Want" is the sixth episode of the TV series Danny Phantom. Overview When Danny's best Friend Tucker expresses jealousy over Danny's ghost powers, the ghost genie Desiree grants his wish by giving Tucker ghost powers of his own, but he slowly succumbs to his new powers' influence. Episode Recap This episode is narrated throughout by Tucker. He begins by saying that he and Danny are best friends, as they have known each other "since forever," and that they share everything. The scene opens on Danny and Tucker at the Amity Park Swap Meet, where they buy a set of four skateboard wheels together and agree to take two each. Soon after, a hyperactive girl passes by, led by her mother, and wants some cotton candy but her mother doesn't buy any for her as she had already bought a lot of sugary foods for her. She wishes aloud that she could have some, upon which the ghost genie Desiree breaks free from her bottle at Madam Babazita's stall and grants the little girl's wish by causing the cotton candy machine to go haywire and flood the entire swap meet with cotton candy. Present-day Tucker resumes his narration and takes back his previous statement, saying that they share everything except one thing, which is Danny's ghost powers. Danny transforms and manages to fend off Desiree, learning a new power, the ghost ray, in the process. Tucker expresses his admiration for Danny's new power, even after Danny accidentally shoots him with it but luckily he was okay. After the intro, the scene switches to a Casper High football game, where Danny is wearing the Casper High Ravens mascot costume, much to his chagrin. Tucker and a very sick Sam watch. The Ravens are losing the game, so Dash, the quarterback, makes a hopeful wish that he'd turn into a monster who could crush the opposing team single-handedly. Desiree appears again and grants his wish by literally turning him into a giant green monster. Danny asks Tucker to fill in for the mascot so that Danny can go ghost. Danny reaches inside the monster with his intangibility and removes a ghost possessing Dash, returning him to normal. Danny captures the ghost in the Fenton Thermos. Danny goes back to Fenton Works to send the ghost back to the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Portal. On the way out, Danny accidentally flies through the Fentons' latest invention, the Fenton Ghost Catcher, which splits his ghost half from his human half. Both Danny halves are very surprised, and his ghost half quickly flies back to his human half and they merge again. His parents, who are camping in a tent near the Fenton Ghost Catcher because they are both as sick as Sam and believe it to be caused by ghosts, explain that the catcher is designed to filter out ghost energy just as a dream catcher filters out nightmares. Meanwhile, Tucker, still in the Ravens mascot costume, gets a beating from the football team out of anger for losing the game. The next day, Danny checks up on the sick Sam before going to the movies with Tucker. In the same theater, Paulina eyes a movie poster for Sayonara Pussycat and expresses her desire to be as cute and popular as Sayonara Pussycat. Desiree appears once again and grants her wish, turning Paulina into a chibi version of herself. Everyone surrounding her instantly gives all their attention and praise to her. Danny can tell again that something is suspicious, and excuses himself from Tucker and heads for Paulina. Inside the theater, Tucker sits by himself and complains that the movie he wanted to see was sold out, so now he's stuck there by himself while Danny fights ghosts. He wishes that he had ghost powers just like Danny. Desiree appears and grants him his wish. Desiree grants Tucker all the ghost powers that Danny has. He immediately uses them to play pranks one after another. Danny, in the meantime, manages to extract the kitty ghost out of Paulina with the Fenton Thermos, but when he returns to the theater, he doesn't find Tucker anywhere. Danny leaves the theater to see Desiree grant another person's wish, that of a driver outside the theater who is stuck in traffic and wishes his car could fly to get out of it. Desiree grants the wish by making his car fly in the air out of his control. Naturally the driver is freaked out and paralyzed with fear. Danny flies over to rescue him, only to find Tucker flying over as well. Not revealing where and how he got his new powers, Tucker instead tries to steer the car away to safety, only to aim straight for a building. Danny saves them using his intangibility. Rather than be thankful, Tucker insists that Danny was just showing off, and they start arguing, distracting them both from the car crash-landing into a silo. Tucker leaves Danny in anger and flies away, at speeds Danny himself has yet to master. Tucker checks up on Sam while pulling more pranks with his powers, deciding not to tell her yet out of fear she might become jealous, as he assumes Danny is. At school the next day, Danny (who is starting to come down with a cold of his own) attempts to overshadow Tucker to see what could be wrong with him. Tucker easily resists and orders him to never to do that again. He continues to pull pranks around the school, including possessing Paulina to try to get her to date him. Danny possesses Paulina too, and he and Tucker argue back and forth inside her. Tucker accidentally reveals how he got his powers, and kicks Danny out. Danny flies away, as present-day Tucker narrates that this was his first ever real argument with Danny. As Danny flies away, Tucker threatens him that they are no longer friends. Danny heads over to Babazita, who owned the genie bottle Desiree came from. She tells the story of how Desiree, before becoming a ghost, was a harem girl whose sultan gave her whatever she desired, but was banished by his jealous wife. Dying of a broken heart and old age, her restless spirit wandered for years granting wishes for others at the cost of her own happiness. With this new piece of knowledge, Danny goes to a fountain and tosses a coin into the water, but nothing happens. A businessman arrives afterwards and makes a wish in the same fountain, asking for a million dollars. Desiree appears, but Danny stops her before she can grant him the wish. He demands that she turn Tucker back to normal, to which she says she cannot, telling him his fate is sealed come noon tomorrow. Tucker's jealousy increases his ghost power, enabling him to permanently turn into the most powerful ghost boy ever. Danny fights Desiree and nearly loses, until he gets the idea to wish her into the Fenton Thermos. Unable to resist a wish, Desiree is sucked into the thermos. Danny remarks that if he weren't a C student, he would have thought of that plan five days ago. Danny heads back inside the school and catches Tucker changing his grades in the school's computer records. Danny tries to tease Tucker, but he only gets angrier and turns more ghost-like and monstrous. A battle between the two best friends rages on. Noon approaches fast. Danny, remembering Desiree's warning, knows he has to defeat Tucker fast or the evil ghost power will be sealed. He gets an idea, and gets Tucker to chase him to the Fenton household. There, just seconds before noon, he accidentally sneezes in Tucker’s face (giving him a cold as well) and he pushes Tucker into the Fenton Ghost Catcher, separating Tucker's ghost half and catching it in the thermos. Now back to normal, Tucker apologizes for being so jealous and Danny apologizes for showing off. Afterwards, Danny and Tucker both end up with the sickness Sam, Jack, and Maddie had but are happy that they're best friends again. Credits *Story by **Steve Marmel *Written by **Sib Ventress *Storyboard by **Erik Wiese **Chris Graham **Ray Angrum *Art Direction **Bob Boyle *Music by **Guy Moon *Direction **Wincat Alcala **Rick Bowman **Butch Hartman *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom **Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley **Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson; Toddler; Girl #1 **Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton; Announcer **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton; Girl #2 **Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter; Well Dressed Man; PA Announcer; Driver **Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer **Maria Canals as Paulina; Big Headed Kitty Ghost; Young Mom **Peri Gilpin as Desiree Series continuity *This is the only time Tucker has had ghost powers of his own. He was seen using ghost powers before this episode (in "Parental Bonding"), but he only had them as a result of being overshadowed. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *'First appearance': Desiree, the Granter of Wishes *''Introduced Ghost Powers'': Ghost Ray *The announcers at the football game in the opening are animated - and voiced - by Butch Hartman and producer Steve Marmel. *This episode marks the first episode in which Jazz Fenton is not featured. Gallery es:Lo que quieras Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Real world